projectkoprulufandomcom-20200214-history
Cameron Dannon
Cameron Dannon is a Umojan Protectorate scientist who serves under Colin Phash alongside his twin brother Rowan Dannon. Biography Cameron Dannon was born in Umoja alongside his twin brother, Rowan Dannon in the city-continent of Reagansfall to a wealthy family of high ranking executives in the Umojan Protectorate Shipping Guild (UPSG). Both were very close as children and had a keep interest in robotics, which blossomed into an interest in the sciences. Of the two brothers, Cameron was the more outgoing and social of the two, becoming interest in the dynamics of human interaction and conversation. Of the two he was always the more popular growing up, a point of contention among the two. The two were just in high school when the Great War broke out, and Cameron, like much of Umoja, became fascinated with the protoss. When they hit the university level, Cameron went to Umojan Central University on Norfax. There he gained an interest in robotics as a means to help humanity. With his innate curiosity and bright mind, he excelled at UCU, but as the years of study went on he found his deepest interest: artificial intelligence. He saw the lengths protoss went with AI, and always felt like they were intentionally holding themselves back from a true sentient AI (not knowing how true his prediction was). Inspired by the mythology of the xel'naga, Cameron saw that it was humanity's responsibility to form create an AI race that would succeed them in the future, and that their legacy would be creating a race that long after they had died. While a bit radical even for his peers, this showed a growing shift at the time of the discovery of the protoss of what humanity could become. Dannon graduated with a PHD in Robotics Technology on an accelerated program in 2505 in the wake of the Dominion's more aggressive stance and the outbreak of the Second Great War. Through the End War he was recruited into the new Shadowguard Program as one of their technical experts, assigned to work on their drone and defensive technologies and to advance their AI. Here he found his brother, Rowan, had also been recruited. Though the two had kept in touch, this would be the first time they would work together, though Rowan had gone down a very different path, instead working on cybernetics and weapons technology. Though the two had a rocky start, eventually the two began to get into a groove with experimenting on new projects, creating the (INSERT ROBOTIC UNIT IDEA HERE) for the Shadowguard Program. The two's place within it became cemented, and sometimes to their distaste they would from then on work together. In the 2510s, the two were assigned to work on the Blackbird-class supercarrier of Colin Phash, at the behest of Councilman Aldric Reyes. Such a massive shift from working at the primary Shadowguard Academy to a frontline supercarrier was a dramatic shift for the two of them, but they took it in stride, and the new battlefield experience has proven to be the perfect testing ground for their new inventions. Cameron serves to repair Phash's drone, and provides it with upgrades as well. Personality and Traits Cameron is the more outgoing of the two twins, and has a more friendly demeanor, usually the "face" of the two. His less sharp sense of humor and more oafish personality hides a deeply intelligent individual, one of the greatest minds in artificial intelligence in Umojan society. Cameron is a hard worker who likes tinkering with hardware, and is often seen with drones around him. Cameron favors research that focus on external robots, AI, and defensive abilities, preserving human life and working alongside machines. Cameron believes it is humanity's responsibility to create the next stage to proceed it, and to create a sentient intelligence that will carry on its legacy long after humanity has vanished and improve on their great works. This puts him at odds with Rowan, who believes that humanity itself will transcend their bodies with augmentation and robotics and reach true utopia. Cameron has a strong fascination and affinity for the protoss. He believes that their Khala is the truest form of democracy, where each and everyone knows the needs and feelings of those around them and judge accordingly. He is especially fascinated by the Purifiers, though information on how they are designed and the depth of their programming still completely evade Cameron and the Umojans. To Cameron the Purifiers are the ideal of what he sees humanity creating to go beyond themselves. Underneath his sense of humor, there lies a distrust of humanity, as he sees the horrors of the past thousands of years ad proof humanity is not fit to evolve, and that a new creation must take its place to cement a positive impact for humanity in the greater universe to transcend history. Appearance Unlike his brother, Cameron usually wears bulkier gear, with holograms coming from his helmet and his arms to serve as his notes. He carries a variety of advanced nanotools, and his suit's hands can perform advanced repair and tinkering with his robots. He is usually surrounded by his faithful drone T-333, a non-combat model of the drone Colin has. He wears a heavy set of glasses to display his various holographic notes. Category:Characters